When The Snow Falls In The Moonlight
by YuzukiUzumaki-YuzukiTakahashi
Summary: KakashixOC. Hitomi has a two month vacation and her life is about to change. Implied SasuNaru. Lemon in future. Rated M for implied perverted things... kukuku and profanity!


**DISCLAIMER: **Sadly I do not own Naruto, I wanted Kakashi but no..., I DO own Hitomi, Kumi and their traits and what-not.

**When The Snow Falls in The Moonlight **

Snow. It just fell, and kept going, not stopping. As the pale figure walked down the street to her house Hitomi saw a small cat that looked like a white tiger trot right in front of her. It stopped and looked at her. As the snow fell, she bent down and held her hand out for the cat to come over. It hesitated for a moment then slowly came to her with caution. The cat had the most beautiful eyes she had seen on an animal. They were bright purple, just like hers. "It's okay kitty, I wont hurt you." The small cat rubbed her head against her hand. "Would you like to come home with me." The cat just purred as a response. She came to her door and got her keys out of her bag and unlocked her door. She took off her shoes and jacket and set them by the door and set the cat down when she closed the door. She had a traditional Japanese style house, so she had sliding doors and a porch with a wooden patio, and all of the floors were wood. "I'll fix you some warm milk, and try and think of a name." while the cat started sniffing around the place. She went to her kitchen and opened the refrigerator door and grabbed the milk carton and pored some in a small sauce pan and put it on the stove. She watched her new kitty play with a string she had given her and thought of a good name for her. "I think Kumi is the perfect name for you." Kumi means 'drawn together', which was the perfect name for her. The milk was done, so she put it in a bowl and set it down for Kumi. "I'm going to take a shower, okay Kumi." She didn't expect an answer so she just let her finish her milk. She went to her room and opened a drawer of her dresser and grabbed a pare of silk pajama pants and her wrap around shirt and headed to the bathroom door. She walked in, leaving a crack in the door, and started taking off her clothes, she was naked and standing in front of the mirror. She didn't think she was really beautiful, pretty, yes, but not beautiful. The guys seemed to think other wise, though. She had shoulder length black hair with purple bangs that she wore on the right side of her face, and she was average in height with a lean stomach and full breasts. She had bright purple eyes. Her ears were pierced three times and her nose and middle of her bottom lip were pierced as well. Yes, she was a ninja, but the Hokage made her take a two month vacation, so she hasn't had anything to do for three days so far. Her scares from previous battles and her ANBU tattoo on her right shoulder stood out against her pale skin. She turned and stepped in the shower. The water was on warm, and she let the water hit her body and wash away the grime from the day. She had closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw a small cute face with purple eyes sitting in the water in front of her. She laughed and she picked up Kumi. "So you like the water, huh?" So her cute new kitty got a bath too. When they were done she put her pajamas on and wrapped up Kumi in a towel and walked out to her room. "Now you smell like lavender, Kumi." She said as she petted her with the towel to help dry her fur. Her fur was dry and she picked her up and climbed in her bed.

Hitomi woke to Kumi licking her cheek. "I guess that you're hungry, huh?" She asked. This time Kumi meowed and jumped off of the bed. 'Huh.' Hitomi thought. She walked down the hall and in to the kitchen, stood at the counter, then realized what Kumi meowed about. A hand crept around her waist and she jumped and gasped at the same time. When she turned, with fist curled up ready to give a good punch, she saw her friend, Kakashi. "What did you do that for Kakashi!?" he scared her, again, like he always did. "So what's with the new cat?" he asked with a slightly amused tone is his voice. "Her name is Kumi, and she found me when I was walking home last night." She said with a disgruntled tone. "Now let go of me Kakashi!" "Awe, Hitomi has a new friend." He was pushing it now. "Shut it Kakashi." "Okay fine, jeez, are you feeling okay?" He always worried and it got annoying sometimes. "Yes Kakashi I'm fine, now please let go of me." He let go of her and sat down at her kitchen table. She went to her refrigerator and pulled out some left-over beef and warmed it up and gave it to Kumi. "Hey, Kakashi what are you doing today?" She asked as she sate at her kitchen table by Kakashi. "Training my students, why?" "Do you mind if I come with you, I have nothing else to do." "Sure but we have to leave in half an hour." "Okay let me get dressed." She said as she started to walk away. She got to her room and found her close. As she started to take off her shirt she senesced a familiar presence, Kakashi. 'He wants to spy on me, might as well have fun with it.' She though devilishly. She slowly took the ribbon of her silk shirt and pulled. It came open and she took it off of her shoulders. Her bra wasn't on, it was on her bed in front of her. She grabbed it off of the bed and put it on. She grabbed the string holding her pants up and pulled it, they slid off and pooled in a puddle of silk at her feet sexily. She would have sworn she her a gasp of lust. She wore black Capri pants and bent over and started of out a foot in when she herd a "Thump!" then a "Meow!" and finally an "On no!" She put on her pants and black elbow length shirt on in a hurry when she herd the "Oh no" She went for the door and saw Kakashi with a bloody nose and Kumi in his arms. "Care to explain Kakashi?" "Um… well… the cat scratched me and I was chasing it." He said with fake confidence. "First 'the cat' has a name. And second I new you were spying on me, so don't lie to me Kakashi." "I cant help it, sorry." He was sorry and he wasn't lying. "It was kind of my fault though, I was doing that cause I knew you were there." She said with a smirk on her face. "That was not nice Hitomi!" He said while setting Kumi down and starting to run after her. "Ha Kakashi you know you can't catch me!" She said sliming the door of her bed room. "Are you sure about that?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thanks to: my buggy and one of my best friends, FrozenFears. (WOO SASU!) ^,..,^ Oh and R&R Please!


End file.
